Little Mate
by Rebexiel
Summary: Rated MA. Classic Bella's sister goes to Volterra and stays. A possessive Caius. Becca's life will never be the same. UP FOR ADOPTION.


I was running after my sister. Oh how much trouble I will be in when we get home. Dad will kill us. Harry just died from a heart attack and here I am helping my sister save her immortal suicidal ex boyfriend. Whom left her alone in the woods after it has been proven the supernatural is attracted to her like a magnet.

I saw her lunge at Edward and they slipped backwards into the darkness of the building. I quickly jumped inside after them before the heavy doors slammed shut. I looked up after getting my balance right again. There they were Edward and Bella embracing as if they were about to die. I heard footsteps and there were three vampires. A huge one with dark hair and a thick build whom reminded me of the build of Emmett. Next to him was a much skinnier man but still fairly built. The other was a young woman with blonde hair and very petite but she was the one whom caused me the most fear.

The door behind me snapped open and Alice appeared. Closing the door behind her she stood beside Edward and Bella.

"Come" the blonde petite vampire said.

They began to walk but my legs didn't want to move. I had such a bad feeling about this. The skinnier male vampire looked behind and came up to me and took my elbow with a calming trusting smile. I gulped but let him lead me to where they were going. We walked through many corridors, past a reception where I noticed a woman – human. Whom greeted us with a smile.

We went to an elevator which led us to these large grand double doors. Jane pushed them open and we all walked through. I looked up at the ceiling and saw an engraved beautiful carvings. There were statues of very greek styles placed around the circular room. At the back there was a podium and on that podium were three black thrones. Where three scary Vampires sat.

The middle Vampire got up from his chair and greeted my sister and the Cullens. I continued surveying my surroundings when my eye caught those of one of the Vampire Kings. I couldn't look away from those dark red irises. His snowy blonde hair curtained his face. He looked surprised. I saw him sniff the air never once breaking eye contact with me. I gulped when those irises turned angry.

"Ah I have found a solution" The 'middle' vampire king said which broke my contact with the blonde king. I looked towards him and his own red eyes met mine and within a second he was in front of me. I flinched back.

"You three may go but Becca will stay here" my own eyes widened and I heard the shuffling of feet. I looked behind me to see Edward half dragging Bella out of the door with Alice walking besides them.

"W-what? I don't understand" I said looking back at the Vampire in front of me blinking back the tears from my eyes. The Vampire took my hand in his and looked at me with glazed eyes.

"I am Aro" he said letting go of my hand but holding my top covered wrist. "This is my brother Marcus" Aro said gesturing to the other dark haired Vampire whom was half slouched on his throne "He saw something very interesting"

"What did he see?" I asked with a small voice.

"Well this is my other brother Caius" Aro said then gesturing to the blonde haired King. "Marcus can see bonds and you my dear are my Caius' soul mate" he said looking at me with a wide smile. "You will be staying with us. You are also leverage to use against the Cullen's to make them change young Isabella"

Fear went through my body like a bucket of water drenching me. Aro then snapped his fingers and Jane appeared next to us.

"Take her to the room next to Caius" I heard Caius argue whilst I was whisked away by Jane. Racing through many corridors that I couldn't distinguish. She then put me on my feet and shoved me in.

"There is the bathroom through there. Everything you need will be there. Go shower and stay here. We wouldn't want an accident. Also give me your phone" she said. I looked her in the eyes and with a shaking hand gave her my phone. She pocketed it and slammed the door.

I backed away from the door and looked around the room which I assumed now was to be mine. The walls were painted an off white. There was a white wooden wardrobe with matching drawers and a bookcase. To my right there was a double bed with red bedspread typical. No surprise there. It had a silver headboard. On each side of the bed was two white wooden bedside tables. I sighed and turned to my left where Jane pointed. I went to the white door and opened it to see a very modern bathroom. Bath with jacuzzi function. A separate glass shower. Toilet and there was a long cabinet with a sink and mirror. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a white fluffy towel. I might go insane with all this white. I placed the towel on the toilet seat.

I opened the shower and turned it on. I stripped down and folded my dirty clothes next to the toilet. I walked in and let the hot water soothe my aching and stressed body. Taking a moisturising shower gel and went to work cleaning my body of the travelling. I quickly washed my hair and was just letting the water work my back muscles. When I heard the glass shower door opening and felt the cold air drift in. I gasped and looked up to see Caius there.

My body froze in shock looking at him with wide eyed. Thankful I was at least standing with my right side facing him so I had a semblance of privacy instead of being full frontal nude. He reached up and turned the water off. Never taking my eyes off his his now bright ruby red eyes. He has obviously just recently fed. His hand came down grazing the side of my face then resting on my shoulder and shoving me to the right so I turned around. My arms quickly went to cross over my breasts. Anger flooded his eyes.

"You are to never hide yourself from me my human mate. I am not happy about this. Far from it but I have no choice" He said ripping my arms away from my chest. I gasped in surprise. He grabbed me and within seconds I was on the bed pinned under him. My heart beat a little faster. My skin flushed with heat. He smirked at me. He then again brushed his hand against my cheek and down the side of my body. I felt goosebumps appear on my skin with his touch. He used his knee to spread my legs. I jerked and tried to get up but with his strength it was pitiful. He growled at me and my breathing picked up.

"Please not now" I whispered.

"Of course I am not going to treat you like a common whore but I am checking you. Let me and it will be pleasurable for you. If you do not let me... well I am still going to continue. So relax" Caius whispered back. As his finger went over my hip and the top of my thigh. Grazing my curls. Tracing my slit he parted my bottom lips looking into my eyes and I into his as he pushed a finger in. I gasped. He pulled out and added another. I moaned.

"You are innocent. Good" He said with a smile and he gradually got faster. Using his thumb to graze my clitoris. I gasped and moaned. Give or take five minutes I arched my back and cried out. He kissed my neck smirking against it. Then I felt his teeth pierce my neck. I cried out in pain. He ripped in hand away from me and I felt him take gulps from me. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Stop please" I pleaded. He removed his teeth from my neck and licked it. He pushed himself back up liking his lips.

"How am I not turning?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. He pushed himself off of the bed and turned towards the closet before opening it up and grabbing a shirt. He flashed back in front of me and helped me sit up and put the shirt on me. It smelled of him. He then gently lay my weak body back on the bed and sitting next to me.

"I didn't use my venom so there is none in your bloodstream to turn. I wanted to taste you. Your blood will be one of the best I will ever have but don't worry unlike some vampires I can control myself. I can see the benefits of a human mate already. I want you to rest and recuperate. Then when you wake will discuss your place here and to make your stay here good. I will look after you my little mate." he said and kissed my forehead and left whilst my eyes were dropping exhausting from blood lost.


End file.
